Return
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: LaharlXFlonne fic, OOC-ish, Read and Review!


Here is another fanfic about Laharl's disappearance, takes after Laharl Normal ending 5 years time jump

XO

"Disappearance and Return"

'Laharl... You're going to return to me, right?' thought Flonne, who felt saddened after his disappearance, she just laid on Laharl's bed, savoring his scent, Etna tried to console her but nothing happened "Laharl... Please... Return to me..." muttered the crying fallen angel, and she turned to a silent, peaceful girl as she sleeps, dreaming about the times she had with Laharl

**Lunar Snowfields**

Laharl just sat there, at the edge of the wishing well, looking at the Red Moon where his mother's soul went

"Mother, what would you do if there are times like these??" asked the former Overlord, who kept on staring at the red moon

"Laharl..."

"Who's there?!" Laharl took out his Cosmic Blade

"Laharl... my son..." those two words struck Laharl like a bee sting as the figure appears in front of him, his mother

"Mother!?" snapped a surprised Laharl

"Laharl, I'm glad I can see you" smiled his mother, who went to Laharl and embraced him, the former Overlord flinched, but he can feel the embrace his mother gave him

'So cold, yet so warm' thought Laharl, he gently shoved off his mother to get a good look on her, he smiled, not the evil smile, but a happy one, as he smiles, a tear fell from his eye, he keeps on trying to hold back his tears

"Its okay, its okay, you can cry" her mother said reassuringly, and Laharl let out the water works, he sobbed as much as he can, he missed her so much, he embraced her ever so tight as if he doesn't want to let go, she got a glimpse of Flonne's necklace, Laharl stopped crying and wiped his tears away "What's this beautiful necklace?" she asked gently

"I-It's a necklace from someone" Laharl stuttered and tried to finish "I...I really care for" the last 3 words made him blush like a tomato "What... Should I do? I don't know if I can face her again"

"Don't worry... you will" assured the woman "Oh my, looks like my time is up" she said, she began to dissipate

"Will I see you again?" Laharl asked like a kid, his reply was a kiss on the cheek, a smile and a nod

"In the rest full moon son, I love you, goodbye for now" she started to fly to the red moon again, Laharl shed one more tear, and smiled looking to the heavens above

"I love you too, mother" he said, he got his Cosmic Blade to his back and starts flying to the castle

**Back at the castle**

The fallen angel just stares at the balcony seeing the red moon again "How beautiful" she said in a trance, but the trance broke as she sees an incoming figure

"UH-OH..." said the figure, he crashed inside his room and gets bonked by a vase "Ow"

Flonne looked at him, she couldn't believe his eyes, it was him "L-L-L-Laharl??" she asked, shellshocked "LAHAAARL!!" she hugged him so tight, rubbing her cheek to his "I missed you so much! Please don't leave me like that!"

Laharl kept on blushing at the affection that she gave him, but in all's end, he crept a smile, he gently shoved her off to get a good look in her crimson eyes 'She's beautiful' nothing changed to Flonne in actuality, but in Laharl's eyes, she became more beautiful that she was when she was an angel trainee "Its... my fault for leaving you like that... Im.. s..s..sorry" he stuttered, waiting for his reply, Flonne just looked at the pendant, she smiled and held the pendant

"You, still had it, I'm glad" she said

"Of course, You gave it to me, and I always kept it" he crept a smile on his face

"Laharl... I wanted to say something, for a very long time... I love you..." and then her lips connected to his, Laharl was shocked for the moment, but he gladly returned AND deepened the kiss, his tongue requested entry, Flonne's tongue clashed with his, savoring the taste they desired so much, she moaned lovingly, and they gasped for air

"Flonne, I love you too, and I always will" he replied, now etching his true smile, 'Thank you, Mother' he thought, looking at the sky again

His Flonne

Her Laharl

Fate brought them together

Destiny attached them

He came back for her

He returned...


End file.
